guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cress Arvein
Some old conversations. 1st posts First. Cress Arvein(Talk) 20:30, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :2nd --- -- (s)talkpage 20:31, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'd expected you'd archive soon... -- 20:32, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :::4th spam RT 20:35, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Distant future 21:39, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Saw it, not sure yet. But I'll flame you anyways. Cress Arvein(Talk) 21:56, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yay! RT 22:04, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia v2.0 Warwick's sister offered me her spot in the Mafia queue, found at RT's mafias page, and I accepted. I'm assuming everyone who played the first time will play a second time as well, though everyone is welcome to sign up. If you'd rather not join this game, remove your name from the list found in the header. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 22:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :k. Cress Arvein(Talk) 01:45, 3 March 2008 (UTC) poke Are you still interested in being a sysop? "You can never have too many administrators", after all. I can't say for certain whether I would or would not make you one; however, I am trying to clean up the RfA page which has basically been static for months. (And that's bad.) So let me know what you think. (T/ ) 07:40, 3 March 2008 (UTC) : I pretty much forgot about my RfA but I am still interested in being a sysop. Also, congrats on the Bureaucrat position. Cress Arvein(Talk) 22:56, 3 March 2008 (UTC) my bad I Can't count :x ---Jamster--- 14:09, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Serpentine Reaver Nrr.... you keep beating me to reverts... ^^ [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 01:33, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me out, I appreciate it. --Woman like me for my brains - Wammo's! 23:06, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Dark Good job on tagging/fixing images. It's boring as hell so I am just glad other people are willing to do it for me... :D (T/ ) 19:31, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :condolances congratulations ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 19:32, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's still sort of my long-term project. Try to keep track of how many you've tagged, since my old estimate is probably a few thousand too high by now. 19:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::By my count, we have less than 18,000 images to tag. :O Cress Arvein(Talk) 19:48, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Buffalo? Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo... Buffalo... buffalo... buffalo? Oh, god, my brain. 07:16, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Bah! Next, I suppose you'll be expecting people to properly format their information before adding it! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:25, 28 March 2008 (UTC) hi You are now an admin. I think you've got enough experience now. Also, you are still consistently active, which is good. And as far as I know you have a null record of disputes, which I like. Welcome to the team. Oh, and please fill out your admin information at your earliest convenience. Thanks. (T/ ) 23:47, 9 April 2008 (UTC) grats to you! --Shadowcrest 23:44, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Indeed RT | Talk 05:38, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks everyone. Only thing is that this is the week where I can't be that active due to RL stuff. However, I'll try to check in as much as possible. Cress Arvein(Talk) 15:17, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ohai and cong rats to you too! --- -- (s)talkpage 15:19, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Congrats, Cress. Let's work together to douse Dhaos. 20:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Mah jongg tiles are ftw. (T/ ) 04:47, 12 April 2008 (UTC) deleting when you delete stuff, try not to leave orphan talk pages. Usually the talk page isnt worth keeping without the article. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 15:42, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :k. Cress Arvein(Talk) 18:47, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Bannage Plix delete the userpage while you're at it :P --- -- (s)talkpage 14:47, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:28, 17 May 2008 (UTC) you haven't commented on User:Entropy/bureaucrat. I was expecting a little bit more attention from the general public, so now I'd like at least all the sysops to chime in. After all, those are the people it most directly affects. If you're indifferent then I apologize for spam, and if you're busy I'm sorry for giving more work...nevertheless I desire your comments. (T/ ) 05:04, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Yay Happy birthday to you, Cress :D --- -- (s)talkpage 18:27, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday You're going to be my age for 5 days. 18:27, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks to both of you :) Cress Arvein 15:49, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making the Zaishen title template. I had been meaning to get around to that but got lazy and forgot about it until now. I changed the background of the body of it to better match the key, I hope you don't mind. -- Kirbman 04:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem. I just took the backgorund from the hero title anyways -_-. Cress Arvein 15:42, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Eek Well, I don't disagree with the block on , but I was posting on the user's talk page, to tell them to stop changing that article. The fact that the user had a legitimate edit made me wonder as to why he kept changing the article, and I was going to give him 1 more chance... with the proper warning... but ehh I guess 5 reverts was enough on it. Anyway, violation of GW:1RV otherwise. :P -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 16:01, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Awowa you just de-aged by 63 hours? --- -- (s)talkpage 23:01, 21 June 2008 (UTC) : I wasn't sure of the exact amount of hours when updating the page before, so I put in an estimate. When I checked in-game, I was off by 63 hours. :/ Cress Arvein 01:53, 22 June 2008 (UTC) bye cress! and have fun-- (Talk) ( ) 00:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Rather late graduation isn't it? Anywho, have fun and take care... come back soon :P -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 00:37, 26 June 2008 (UTC) hey cress! Welcome back :> Enjoyed your vacation? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:03, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Of course I did :). Thanks for the welcome back. Cress Arvein 22:00, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Saw you updating your page, and lolled at this: ::"This user has a character that has achieved the title Indomitable Survivor by gaining 948688 but he died once :( XP without dying." ::Seriously weird. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:01, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'll fix it later, it's just annoying me right now. Cress Arvein 22:47, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Ah Hah! Good work there, we sure knocked those game updates changes dead huh :P. I jumped on at just the right time it seems. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 00:46, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Now to find another HA build I can play :( Cress Arvein 00:55, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Lol... Good luck with that. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 01:06, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Bah... I was eating dinner, else I would've jumped on them before ''either of you blokes. :P Seriously, good job on those. —Dr Ishmael 01:39, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::LOL Ishy. And thank you for catching the ones we missed. I didn't even think to check in game for description changes on those few that you did. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 02:25, 11 July 2008 (UTC) April fools day is next year :P 'RandomTime' 21:38, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry - Plingggg tells me on #gww that the announcement was real 'RandomTime' 21:40, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::I seriously didn't believe it myself, even when I saw it on the login screen :/ Cress Arvein 23:18, 15 July 2008 (UTC) And there was much rejoicing... Yeeeeeh. Spot the reference. --- -- (s)talkpage 23:07, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Vanquisher Hi! ''04:16, 3 August 2008 Cress Arvein (Talk | contribs) deleted User:Corsaire/Game progression/To do/Vanquish ‎ (content was: ' ' (and the only contributor was 'Corsaire') '''grats to u!')'' Tank you Cress.. ;-) Corsaire 21:30, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome :) Cress Arvein 21:33, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Kaori Nlshidake I swear I see milkshake every time I skim your page. --Shadowcrest 04:07, 21 August 2008 (UTC) download GW Great time-saving idea: copy the GW.dat onto external hard drive, thumbdrive, etc. Never download 3 gigs again! (less if you have CD, but still) (T/ ) 23:31, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Did that, but I kept getting error messages saying GW couldn't extract files from gw.dat, so I had to install the 3GB again. Cress Arvein 03:21, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::\ (T/ ) 18:41, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::You had the .exe saved in the same hard disk, yes? -- 21:48, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, I did. Cress Arvein 03:46, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Gem That was a good idea, contacting Gem that way. --◄mendel► 05:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Shut up, it's different. 06:01, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::It is different. (T/ ) 16:45, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Chrono Trigger Obscure my ass. :O (T/ ) 04:32, 13 October 2008 (UTC) See User:Entropy/blacklist. Besides which, note that the account is actually a repeat vandal- check deleted contributions. Besides which... yeah. Perma ban please. 01:48, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually, the last time may have been User:HANSAEWOO. But it's still obviously a vandalism account. 01:52, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::Huh. He'll probably come back with Hansaew00 next. Cress Arvein 01:57, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Promotion Party Cheers, and thanks to everybody who congratulated me! --◄mendel► 06:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) sig image needs moar .png invisibilty (T/ ) 00:35, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :too lazy to change, plus it already has too many links on pages. Cress Arvein 00:37, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::uploading a new version fixes....oh wait, different extention. You're right. Abusing bot for that would be dumb too. I has a sad. (T/ ) 00:38, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::You can make image redirects from a nonexistant image, though. Upload the .png, delete the .jpg, then recreate the article for the .jpg version as a redirect to the .png version. For example, Image:No.png redirects to Image:Nope.png, thusly: —Dr Ishmael 03:09, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::But then that would cause a double redirect, since my image redirects to this page. Cress Arvein 06:11, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ....... why. — Warw/Wick 21:21, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :EotN trainers do not offer core skills unless unlocked on your account. Cress Arvein 21:22, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm fairly sure they do. I remember a while back before I was uax I unlocked Kindle arrows (I think it was) at an eotn trainer. It wasn't unlocked prior to that. — Warw/Wick 21:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::I do not have UAX, and I cannot find any of these non-unlocked skills at a EotN trainer: Dark Pact, Arcane Conundrum, Epidemic, Conjure Flame, Mantra of Earth, and Primal Echoes. I can't test W or Mo because I have their core skills. Cress Arvein 21:26, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::There's also a good number of locked core skills on my account, and Micah doesn't have them. (Too lazy to list) --◄mendel► 23:22, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Talk:Blurred Vision#Micah Fergson You removed all the core skills from eotn trainers, right? 20:50, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Funny Something I laughed for an hour at that video the first time I saw it. 03:52, 23 November 2008 (UTC)